Spa covers are used to cover and insulate the spa. The two major types of cover are the rigid cover and the floating cover. The rigid cover commonly is supported by the deck surrounding the spa. Rigid covers are typically about four to six inches thick and contain foam insulation. They are rather heavy and awkward to remove and replace and require a large storage space when off the spa.
There are two major types of conventional floating covers. Both types use a large thin sheet of material, typically about one-quarter inch thick, from which is cut a cover to fit the size of the particular spa. One type uses a sheet of closed-cell foam and the other type uses a bubble wrap sheet, such as used in packing.
Conventional floating covers of thin sheet material have several drawbacks. They often fold under water when impacted by waterjets of the spa. As a result, they do not cover the entire area and much heat is lost. Also, they must be cut to size, which requires measurement. Additionally, they do not readily provide for solar heating of the spa.
Therefore there has been a need for an improved floating spa cover that is inexpensive and readily adaptable to spas of different sizes.
It is additionally desirable that such a cover provide solar heating to the spa water.
Our above-identified, previously-filed patent describes a circular spa of variable diameter that addresses these concerns with respect to circular spas. However, circular spas vary in size only by varying the diameter, whereas rectangular spas vary in size by varying both length and width such that varying a single dimension does not solve the problem.
Particularly in rectangular spas, it is desirable to be able to fold half of the cover back on itself if only half of the spa is being used. Folding the cover back on itself saves the user from having to completely remove the cover and also saves heat energy.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved floating spa cover that is inexpensive and readily adaptable to for rectangular spas of different sizes. It is additionally desirable that such a cover be foldable. It is additionally desirable that such a cover provide solar heating to the spa water.